


Berry Boy Shenanigans

by touchinghearts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Annie makes a cameo, Butt Plugs, Butt Plugs in public, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Shane, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safeword Use, Sort Of, but not in a bad way, handjobs, slight D/s, slight exhibitionism, vehicle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: After wrapping up the official part of the Boysenberry video (ie the food), Shane and Ryan have to take a little break to deal with the plug Ryan's been wearing this whole time.





	Berry Boy Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost my goddamn mind because of [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDWwa4grA0M).

They steal away ‘to the bathroom’ on a break, citing the excuse of a shared stomach ache which Annie buys because they’ve both been gorging themselves on so much food that it makes sense for them to get sick. They aren’t, of course, and Ryan feels bad for lying but Annie waves them off without a fuss. He’s comforted by the fact that she seems content to be left alone with her very own two-feet long Boysenberry Hot Dog.

“Are you going to eat that all by yourself?” Shane asks, awed.

“What,” Annie replies, sassy, “like it’s hard?”

She immediately breaks into giggles and Ryan laughs along with her, even though his stomach is flipping. His knees feel weak.

“We’ll see ya in a bit,” says Shane. “Call us if you need anything.”

She smiles as she waves but almost immediately turns back to the hot dog with her phone in hand the moment the boys start moving away. Shane’s hand comes up to rest on the small of Ryan’s back just above his belt, thumb dipping into his pants, and Ryan gives a soft gasp.

“C’mon,” Shane murmurs. “Gotta act normal.”

The journey back to the car takes a while because they keep getting stopped by fans. Ryan can barely spare them anything more than a smile; most of his attention is taken up by the shifting of the plug currently stuffed inside his hole. Shane smoothly bypasses all of them with apologetic sentiments, his hand firm on Ryan’s back and guiding him through the crowd. They’re not technically supposed to leave the park but they have special passes thanks to the promotional video they’ve been commissioned for and the security guys assure them they can come back in anytime.

Once they’re out, Ryan leans into Shane.

“Daddy,” he whispers, needy.

“Almost there, baby,” says Shane. His voice is calm and so is his expression but his hand flexes so hard that it’s notable enough for Ryan to feel it through his jacket. “Hold on a little longer, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Ryan will do just about anything for Shane even when he’s not in this headspace; as it is, he straightens and lets Shane usher him towards their vehicle without another word. Annie was the one who decided on using one of the Buzzfeed vans for today’s trip and Ryan silently thanks her for the bit of whimsy because none of their cars would have been sufficient for his little emergency right now. Shane fishes the keys out from Ryan’s pockets and Ryan stumbles in like a newly-born colt once the door’s open. Shane’s hands on him are the only reason he doesn’t fall. The van’s got single seaters and Ryan falls into one, moaning when it causes the plug to shift inside him.

Shane slides the door shut and stretches over to the front seat so he can start the van. Ryan watches him, letting his eyes roam appreciatively over his boyfriend’s toned form displayed at full length like this. Shane’s back beside him the moment he’s switched on the air conditioner and Ryan spreads his legs as best as he can in his seat, already whining.

“Daddy,” he demands.

“Patience, baby,” Shane soothes as he shifts to face him, long legs taking up the aisle space between them. “Just let me flip up these armrests—okay, there we go, we’ve got a bit more space now.”

Ryan responds by opening his legs even wider so Shane can properly appreciate how hard he is. It had been hell trying to hide the erection with just his jacket but the way Shane’s eyes are now lingering on his bulge sends a thrill up his spine. He shivers and whines again when the plug moves.

“Daddy,” he repeats, a bit more pleadingly.

Shane’s eyes are already dark with arousal and the smirk creeping onto his face is nothing short of teasing. He reaches a hand out to cup Ryan’s bulge, making his boy buck with a surprised whine. Ryan yelps when his plug grinds up unexpectedly.

“You should take your pants off, first, Ryan,” Shane tuts at him, unbuckling Ryan’s belt. “We don’t want you to ruin them, do we?”

Ryan bites his lip and says nothing, nudging his shoes off and shifting accommodatingly so Shane can pull his pants and boxers down for him. His movements keep the plug shifting and Ryan’s lips part, eyes fluttering closed. Shane takes full advantage of the new access by groping Ryan shamelessly and Ryan arches into the touches, his moans loud and free within the confines of the van. Shane’s smiling as his fingers skate up the soft skin of Ryan’s inner thighs, and Ryan lets his legs fall open again, pulling one knee up to his chest. This finally reveals the plug tucked snugly in Ryan’s hole, bright blue peeking from between his cheeks.

Shane’s smile fades but the intensity of his gaze doubles; Ryan loves it when his boyfriend looks at him like that, like Shane’s surveying every inch of visible skin as if it all belongs to him. Because that’s Ryan at the end of the day; Shane’s.

“There’s our little culprit,” Shane coos, reaching down to tap the flat base of the plug. The vibration it creates has Ryan seizing and his hole clenches around the ribbed surface of the plug. “How does it feel, Ryan?”

Ryan whimpers, dragging his knee tight against him and turning his head so he can mouth against his own skin. His body shakes with pleasure.

“Daddy,” he pleads. “I can’t—it’s too _much_.”

Shane hums. He’s hunched a bit because he can’t sit straight without bumping his head into the ceiling and his legs are splayed wide, too, on either side of Ryan because they’re too long and stretching them is the only way to prevent cramps. It gives the effect like he’s looming over Ryan, trying to enshroud him, and the thought of it makes Ryan lick his lips.

“You want to safeword again, baby?” Shane asks, fingers resting on Ryan’s plug.

Ryan shakes his head, mute. Shane grabs the plug and twists, making Ryan cry out in shock from the sudden sensation.

“You have to use your words, Ryan,” Shane says, stern. “We talked about this.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Ryan whimpers.

“Are you okay to take this slow or do you want to stop? You know you can safeword out whenever you feel like you need it, even if we continue.”

“I’m…I’m okay, sir.”

Shane smiles at him, warm and approving. “Good boy,” he says.

Ryan flushes with pride. He gasps when Shane wiggles the plug and he can feel it being pulled out just a little, scraping against his tender insides in a way that has him shivering again. He whines unhappily when Shane stops.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to play with this today,” Shane says, sounding amused. “And now you say you can’t take it anymore.”

Ryan huffs at him. “It was supposed to be fun,” he says. “I’ve worn my plug when we’re filming before.”

“We don’t eat this much when we film Unsolved,” Shane reminds him. “If you hadn’t used your safeword earlier, I would’ve made you wear this even when we go on the rides later.”

Ryan jerks when Shane twists at his plug again. “Daddy!” he whines. “I’m—I’m too full.”

“I bet you are,” Shane says. “Okay, I’ll pull this out for you, baby boy. But first, do you want to cum?”

Ryan’s cock twitches. “Can I, daddy?”

Shane’s smile becomes tender and he releases the plug so he can squeeze Ryan’s thigh. “Of course, baby,” he says. “Do you want to feel good?”

“Yes, please, daddy.”

“My baby boy is so polite,” Shane coos.

He learns forward and Ryan meets him eagerly for the kiss. Shane nips at his lip and then licks into him until Ryan’s moaning; Ryan yelps when he feels the hand return to play with his plug. His exclamation is muffled by how Shane is now aggressively claiming his mouth, and Ryan has to reach out to dig his fingers into Shane’s shoulder for support. When Shane finally pulls back, Ryan’s left breathless and whimpering, his hips rocking with the motions Shane’s making between his legs. Shane is definitely looming over him right now and it’s hot as fuck. He fills Ryan’s vision in much the same way he fills Ryan in other ways—Ryan’s mouth with his tongue or fingers, Ryan’s ass with his cock, Ryan’s heart with his love.

Ryan adores this man with every fiber of his being.

“Daddy,” he breathes, lips parting in pleasure. “Daddy, please, wanna cum.”

“You will, baby,” Shane says, his other hand coming to cup Ryan’s cheek for a moment. “Stay still for me, now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Shane’s hand drops to wrap around Ryan’s cock and Ryan almost bucks but manages to reign in his instinctive reaction. He pants instead, arching his head back until it’s leaning against the window.

“Good boy,” Shane praises, and Ryan can’t help but preen. “I’m so proud of how well you held up with the plug inside you while we were filming. If I didn’t put it into you myself, I wouldn’t have known it was there.”

It’s partially a lie. Ryan knows he’d squirmed at parts when his own movements had jiggled the plug, had even gasped once when it shifted deep enough to graze his prostate. He managed to play it all off using his genuine excitement about the Knott’s Berry Farm products but he hadn’t expected the toll wearing his favourite plug would take on him. He’s worn it plenty of times to the office and while they’re filming on location, and he loves the stretch of it inside him while he’s out and about. But with the amount of food he’s been consuming for the video, the fullness of it had started becoming uncomfortable. He’d lasted as long as he had thanks to Shane’s warm, ever attentive eyes on him, drawing strength from his boyfriend until they finished.

Then Ryan had stretched up to whisper his safeword in Shane’s ear while Annie was busy checking the footage, and Shane had immediately taken him away.

“I could barely tell,” Shane assures him now, apparently reading Ryan’s mind (sometimes he wonders about that).

“Oh God,” Ryan moans when Shane’s palm twists at the head of his dick at the same time he presses the base of the plug. He forces his hips to remain motionless. He knows Shane is watching him, can feel the hunger in that gaze searing into his sweaty skin.

“It made me so hot to think about you out there, baby. I know how much you love wearing your plug. I’m proud that you could last so long but I’m especially proud that you knew where to draw the line. You’re such a good boy, Ryan, you know that? I love you so much.”

Ryan tilts his head forward so he can catch Shane’s gaze. Shane _does_ look hungry but he’s looking at Ryan’s face instead of what his hands are doing, and Ryan’s body involuntarily jolts at the unwavering devotion on that beautiful face. He holds his breath, anticipating punishment for disobeying but Shane just smiles again, and doesn’t reprimand him for it. Ryan has the _best_ boyfriend.

“You close, baby?” Shane says huskily.

Ryan bites at his lip, shivering again. God, he loves that voice, it never fails to send tingles through him no matter what state he’s in. “Mhmm,” he mumbles.

Shane leans over and Ryan gasps in surprise when he tugs Ryan’s bottom lip out with his own teeth. Shane grins and kisses him.

“Tell me in words, baby,” he says, gentle but firm.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Ryan gasps. “I’m c-close.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Shane purrs. “You can move now. Cum whenever you like.”

“Daddy,” Ryan whines, wiggling his hips. “Oh!”

Shane’s taken firm hold of the plug and Ryan sobs when he finally starts to move it. The feel of that flared base spreading his rim open is a tease at best because it’ll never match the stretch of Shane’s cock, which is Ryan’s favourite sensation in the world, but Ryan likes this, too. Shane pulls it out a bit, forcing Ryan’s entrance to stay wide open for a couple of seconds, before he shoves it back in with the flat of his palm. Ryan shouts and shakes, nails digging into the jacket of Shane’s shoulder as Shane begins to properly fuck him with his favourite plug.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Ryan chants. “Feels so _good_ , oh, please—”

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Shane murmurs against his ear, breath hot. “Go on, you deserve it, sweetheart.”  

“Cumming,” Ryan chokes.

He screams, both in shock and in pleasure, when Shane abruptly crouches down and takes the head of Ryan’s cock in his mouth.

“Daddy!” Ryan squeals, and breaks apart.

Shane sucks him down completely and it’s like Ryan can’t control himself at all; tremors run through his entire body from the force of his orgasm. He cries out when Shane yanks the plug out, leaving his hole grasping at air, drastically empty all of a sudden, and his eyes roll back in his head from the multitude of sensations. In that moment, he can’t decide if he needs it to stop or if he never wants it to end.

He’s barely recovered when Shane rips himself off Ryan’s cock and scoops Ryan into his arms, tumbling him into his lap as if Ryan weighs nothing. It’s the kind of manhandling Ryan will always find arousing and he’s dizzy enough from his climax that he can’t even react to the swift change in position. Shane flips him around, grabbing him under the knees and pulling his legs up until Shane’s elbows are hooked under them, leaving Ryan spread open and braced on his lap. Ryan gasps when he feels Shane’s cockhead nudge at his hole, which is still clenching around nothing. Shane doesn’t fuck him, though; instead, he grabs Ryan’s hand and brings it down to wrap around Shane’s cock.

Ryan gets the idea but he’s weak as a kitten. He tries to get a grip and it doesn’t quite work. Shane isn’t deterred. He holds Ryan’s hand tight and starts moving it himself, jerking his own cock off with Ryan’s fingers creating a sleeve. Ryan’s making sounds, he’s sure of it, but his sense of focus has narrowed down to this: him spread wide in Shane’s lap, shattered apart and being used to get his boyfriend off. It’s _amazing_. He can feel his entrance twitching hungrily with each bump of Shane’s cock against it and he almost wants to beg for Shane to just slide into him, even though he definitely won’t be able to take it.

“You feel so fucking good, Ryan,” Shane moans, “I’m so close.”

“Daddy,” Ryan whimpers, “Daddy, want to make you cum.”

“Fuck, fuck, baby,” Shane groans into Ryan’s nape. “I’m going to—shit, oh my God, Ryan, I love you, I— _fuck_!”

Ryan breathes harshly when he feels it; Shane’s cum spurting against his hole, hot little streaks splattering at his entrance and cheeks, a little bit reaching inside. It’s nothing but liquid and yet he feels like he’s going through a second orgasm from how good it feels. Shane’s sobbing against his neck, squeezing Ryan’s fingers tight around his cock until his orgasm finally subsides.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, both struggling to catch their breaths, and Shane eventually lets Ryan’s legs down. Ryan groans as his muscles complain and he stretches his legs out, propping his feet against the seat he’d originally taken and reclining back against Shane’s wide chest. His thighs are still trembling.

“Hoooooeee,” Shane mutters, “I’m too old to be frolicking in office vehicles with young studs.”

Ryan snorts. “I better be the only young stud you’re frolicking with, period.”

Shane laughs at that, the sound of it breathless, and he presses a kiss into the side of Ryan’s head. “You’re the only one for me, baby,” he says.

It’s playful but weighed with genuine emotion. Ryan smiles and turns his head so he can capture Shane’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you, too, you big lug,” he says.

Shane’s arms wrap around his waist as he nuzzles against his neck. “Feeling better, baby?”

Ryan hums agreeably. “I still don’t think I can eat anything ever again,” he declares.

“Tell me about it.”

Ryan presses a kiss into Shane’s cheek, ignoring the strain of his neck. “You should clean me up, Daddy.”

“In a minute,” Shane groans.

“Annie’s going to wonder what’s taking us so long.”

“We can just say there were long lines at the bathroom and we had to poop.”

“Oh my God,” Ryan says. “I should be grateful you didn’t say that before I came. I would’ve shrivelled up.”

“That was the goal, anyway. How it happened doesn’t really matter in the end.”

“Are you just gonna sit there forever? You know I’m covered in your cum?”

“Let me cuddle my Berrygara a bit after one of the best orgasms we’ve had a in a while, dammit.”

Ryan rolls his eyes but his grin is so wide that he can’t hide it. They kiss a little more, just soft presses of lips, until a thought occurs to Ryan.

“Hey,” he says, drawing away and sitting up a little bit. Shane makes an ‘oof!’ sound. “Where’s my plug?”

“Uh,” says Shane. “I think I might’ve accidentally tossed it under one of the seats.”

“Shane!”

♪♪♪

 

In the end, they were gone for a whole hour.

Annie doesn’t ask why they took so long but she does demand the keys when they’re heading back.

“Why?” Shane asks, looking genuinely clueless.

“Let’s pretend I just have a sudden desire to drive,” Annie says as she rounds towards the driver’s seat, “and not because I happened to catch a glimpse of Berry Boy Shenanigans.”

Ryan’s jaw drops. “Oh my God,” he says, horrified.

“What?” Shane says.

Ryan refuses to explain anything to him until they’re back home and away from their poor traumatised friend.

  **The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> /screaming into hands


End file.
